Two LA Boys, a Moose, and a Weird Girl
by exquizitebritt
Summary: One Shot! Two L.A. Boys: Beck and Andre. A Moose. and a Weird Girl: Jade West. What happens when these three guys have feelings for Jade? Who will she be with in the end?


This is my first one shot. I just had to write it after watching Three Girls and a Moose. Let me know what you guys think. It's not that great, to be honest.

* * *

_God! He's such an amazing kisser. Canadian boys sure know how to kiss_, Jade thought to herself. Moose and Beck are great kissers. She had no regrets ditching tinkle-aid at karokie-dokie tonight. Moose knew exactly how to play with her tongue and she loved it. They spent the night watching _The Scissoring_ Director's cut in her living room. He had his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. He was so big and hot.

* * *

Jade joined the gang at Nozu during lunch on Saturday. Everyone was there, talking about tinkle-aid yesterday.

"Nice of you to join us, Jade," Tori told Jade as she glared at her.

Jade rolled her eyes and ignored her, drinking her coffee.

"Were where you last night?" Andre asked Jade, genuinely curious.

Beck rolled his eyes and answered for Jade. "She was with Moose last night."

Cat and Tori's jaws dropped and they both glared at her. Jade snickered at them. "What?" Jade asked, innocently. "I was just making sure Moose had a good time while he's here in L.A." She loved how jealous Cat and Tori looked.

"Oh! She definitely made sure he had a good time. He didn't come back to my RV until 2 in the morning. That's why he's not here. He was too exhausted," Beck told the gang.

Jade just smirked and sipped her coffee, acting like she didn't do anything wrong. Andre looked at Jade, and wondered why she was into this Moose guy. He didn't know why, but he felt a bubbling in his stomach. And he started to feel a little wonky, but he didn't know why.

Beck rolled his eyes at Jade. He was irritated with her for stealing his friend away.

"Aww. The poor guy needs some hamburgers!" Cat screeched. "I'll go bring some over after school!" Cat exclaimed.

"No!" Beck yelled. "Seriously, you girls just need to stop. He's my friend."

Cat felt bad. "Sorry," she said softly. Beck nodded, indicating he accepted her apology.

"Gank!" Tori yelled at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes. That term didn't affect her anymore. She hadn't been called that since she was with Beck.

* * *

Beck got back to his RV and saw Moose sitting up on the bed, yawning.

"Did you just wake up?" Beck asked. He looked at the clock. It was 4:00PM.

"Yeah. Man, I stayed up way too late last night," Moose said, scratching the back of his head.

"What did you guys end up doing last night?" Beck asked, trying to sound uninterested. He really wanted to know, but he didn't want to ask Jade. He didn't know why he wanted to know; he just wanted to know, but didn't want to make it obvious.

"She just picked me up and I thought we were going to karokie-dokie, but she pulled over somewhere and kissed me. So we started making out in her car. Dude, she's a mind-blowing kisser. She really knows what to do with the tip of her tongue."

Beck remembered making out with Jade. He loved making out with Jade. He remembered the way she would tease him with the tip of her tongue. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered making out with her.

"Why are you smiling?" Moose asked Beck, weirded out.

"Sorry. I, ugh, I know what you mean about the tip of her tongue," Beck told Moose.

"Oh yeah? Did you make out with her before or something?" Moose asked.

"Ugh. We, ugh, dated for like two years."

"Oh. So I guess she's off limits?

"What? No. Ugh. I mean, you can date her if you want." Beck said that so fast, he didn't actually think about it before he said it. He wasn't sure if he was going to be comfortable with him dating Jade. "Why? Are you gonna ask her out? I thought you said you only like Canadian women?

Moose shrugged. "I don't know. She kind of grew on me. She was weird at first, but she knows how to kiss, she's likes the same kind of movies as me, she's pretty funny sometimes, and she's tall. Not as tall as the ladies up north, but she's at least taller than the other three girls."

"So, you're gonna ask her out?" Beck asked. _Please say no. Please say no._ Beck chanted his head.

"Yeah, if you're ok with that. I don't wanna cross any boundaries," Moose said. He was Beck's friend first and he genuinely didn't want to go against bro code.

Beck scoffed. "Boundaries? No ways. Go ahead! You should ask her out!" Beck encouraged. The lying made him feel like his pants were on fire.

"Cool. Thanks man. You got her number?" Moose asked.

"Yeah, I do! Here," Beck said, handing Moose his phone. "Call her on my phone." Beck tried his best to smile and act cool through this

"Thanks. I'm gonna go call her outside." Moose stood up and walked out of the RV.

Beck sat down, motionless. _Why the hell did I just give him my phone to call Jade to ask her out? Wait. Why am I jealous? No. I'm not jealous. I'm Beck. I don't get jealous. She'll say no. I hope she says no. Wait. It doesn't even matter. Moose is leaving on Thursday anyway._ Beck's thoughts were everywhere. He wished Moose's original departure – Sunday – didn't have to be rescheduled to Thursday.

Moose came back into the RV with a big grin on her face. "She's on her way over here," Moose told Beck. "I'm gonna go shower in your parent's house."

"Alright. I'll let her know you're showering, if she comes early," Beck told Moose.

* * *

Jade showed up within twenty minutes. She pounded on Beck's RV door.

Beck rolled his eyes. "It's open!" he yelled. He lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded over his stomach.

Jade felt weird being in Beck's RV. She hadn't been here, since they were still together. "Where's Moose?"

"He's in the shower in my parent's house. He'll be out soon," Beck answered.

Jade looked around Beck's RV. It looked the same. She remembered the small marks and dents they made when they were fooling around. She looked at the small table near his bed. There was a frame sitting on it. She walked over to it, and picked it up. It was a picture of them, two years ago. When she still had her natural long curly auburn hair. She missed that hair. "Why do you still have this?" Jade asked him, holding up the picture

.Beck propped himself up with his elbows, to see the picture. He sighed. "I don't know. I just never got around to throwing it out," Beck answered.

_Throwing it out_, Jade repeated in her head. She rolled her eyes.

"Plus, it fits. It would feel weird if it was there," Beck said, with a small smile on his face.

Jade rolled her eyes, and tried to hide her smile. She set the picture down and sat down on Beck's bed. Beck sat up, next to her.

"So… You and Moose?" Beck asked.

Jade shrugged. "He's an amazing kisser and he's hot and tall. Plus, his favorite scary movie is _The Scissoring_. I don't even know anyone who's watched it."

"I did, with you," Beck reminded Jade.

"Yeah, but that's because I forced you to do it. You didn't watch it because you wanted to watch it," Jade said.

"No," Beck corrected her. "I watched it because I wanted to watch it, and I wanted to watch it because I knew it would make you happy if I watched it with you."

"Whatever," Jade said.

"So… you really like Moose, huh?" Beck asked, trying not to sound like he wanted to know.

Jade smiled to herself, and then smiled at Beck. "Yeah. I think I really do. It's been a while since I had feelings for someone. I feel so… giddy," Jade said. She had a genuine smile on her face. He knew, because he remembered when she would flash that smile when they were alone together, back then. She looked really happy.

Moose walked into the RV. "Hey, you're here," Moose said, tousling his hair with the towel. He beamed at Jade.

Jade sprung up from the bed and walked over to Moose. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. "See you later buddy," Moose told Beck.

Beck waved bye and lied back down on the bed.

_She looks really happy. It's been a while since I saw her really happy. She's slowly returning to that girl I met three years ago. The one had an incredible smile, and was cool. _Beck couldn't stop thinking about Jade. He recalled that night at the vet, when Jade was actually cool about him hanging out with Tori alone. He missed her being chill and even-tempered like that. That's how she was, back then. He missed that. He missed _her_.

* * *

"Where do you wanna go?" Jade asked Moose, when they were in the car.

"Could you take me to that house? The one where _The Scissoring_, was filmed," Moose asked.

Jade grinned at Moose. "I thought you'd never ask."

She drove them to the house. She parked her car, and they went through the back. Jade was so excited to sneak into the house. Moose was excited, being all sneaky. He really enjoyed sneaking into the house with Jade. He didn't get to do these kind of things back in Canada. It felt invigorating for him to sneak around and feeling 'bad.' They had fun looking around the house, talking about specific scenes from the movie.

"That was really fun," Moose said, as he shut the passenger door.

"Yeah. It was. Are you hungry?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you show me that Nozu place? I hear everyone talking about it. I've never had sushi before."

Jade's jaw dropped. "You've never had sushi before?"

Moose shook his head. "The thought of eating raw fish is gross, but everyone here seems to be obsessed with it, so I thought I should give it a try."

* * *

The gang was there at Nozu and spotted Jade and Moose walking in together.

"Hey Jade! Hey Moose! Come sit with us," Cat called out to them.

"No," Jade answered. She grabbed Moose's hand and walked over to the table across the room, from where they were.

"Jade never wants to join us when she's with a boy," Cat told Robbie.

"When was Jade here with a boy?" Beck asked Cat.

"That night when Jerald first called out Robbie for hamboning," Cat answered.

"What boy was she with?" Tori asked. She didn't remember seeing Jade here, with a boy. She figured she was in the bathroom at that time.

"Me," Andre answered.

"Were you guys on a date?" Robbie asked Andre.

"No!" Andre answered quickly. He remembered him and Jade decided not to tell anyone it was a date. At that moment, Cat steered the conversation to another topic about her brother. Andre looked over at Jade and saw her smiling and laughing with Moose. He started to feel a little wonky.

* * *

"Raw fish isn't that bad," Moose confessed. "Except feels a little slimey going down my throat.

"You'll get used to it," Jade told him. "You wanna come back to my place?"

"What are we gonna do at your place?" Moose asked.

Jade smirked at him. "Make out."

Moose's eyes lit up, as he grinned at her. "We should go now."

Jade laughed, stood up, grabbed Moose's hand and pulled him out the exit.

* * *

"They ate so fast," Cat said, watching Jade and Moose leave. "I wonder where they're going," she said. Everyone else wondered the same thing.

Andre began rubbing his temples, because he felt really wonky.

"Are you alright Andre?" Robbie asked.

"Huh?" Andre asked, being caught off guard. "What? No. I mean, yea. I'm alright. I'm good. I… I…" he rubbed her temples harder. "I gotta go." He stood up to leave and walked out of Nozu swiftly.

"What was that about?" Cat asked the gang.

Beck and Robbie shrugged. They had no idea. Tori had a look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out. Then, it hit her. She's seen Andre act like that before. It was when he was in love with Jade. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Ugh, I gotta go… wash my hair." She walked swiftly out the door, trying to catch up to Andre.

"I guess I'm gonna go home too," Beck said, standing up. "Bye guys," he waved at Cat and Robbie.

* * *

"You're an amazing kisser," Jade said, pulling her lip away from Moose's lips.

Moose chuckled. "You think I'm amazing? You're mind-blowingly good," Moose confessed.

Jade couldn't help but grin big at him.

"Do you wanna go out on a date with me again tomorrow night?" Moose asked Jade.

"Of course!" Jade answered. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They resumed their make out session on her bed.

* * *

Tori knocked on Andre's grandma's door. Andre's grandma opened the door, saw Tori, screamed, and then shut the door. Tori knocked again. Andre's grandma opened the door so only her head was shown on the side.

"I don't know you!" Andre's grandma screamed at Tori.

"It's me. Tori Vega. Andre's friend. Can I talk to Andre?"

"No!" she screamed at Tori.

"Please? I'll give you a piece of gum if you let me in," Tori bribed.

Andre's grandma thought about it, and then opened the door for Tori. Tori gave her a piece of gum, and then walked up to Andre's room.

She knocked on the door, and then opened it. When she opened the door, she saw Andre pacing back and forth, rubbing his temples. He had the same expression on his face that he had when he was in love with Jade.

"What are you doing here?" Andre asked Tori.

"Andre, are you in love with Jade again?" Tori asked.

Andre stopped pacing and looked at Tori. "How'd you know?"

" 'Cause I remember you acting like this when you were in love with her before. So you are in love with her, again?"

Andre picked up a pillow. "Yea, but I can't."

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because of Beck… and Moose… and I don't know if," Andre stopped.

"You don't know if what?" Tori asked him.

"I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Ok. First of all, Beck and Jade are over now. So you don't have to worry about over-stepping any lines. Second, Moose is going to leave soon. And third, how the hell did this all start? When did you start to fall in love with her again?"

"We just started hanging out with each other more. And then we went out together to Nozu, and after that, we started spending even more time together. Then I heard about her ditching karaoke-dokie to hang out with Moose, and I started to feel jealous. And when I saw her at Nozu with Moose, I just started to feel wonky."

"Wow. You're still in love with Jade."

"Yeah, but I can't be."

"Why not?" Tori asked. "She's not with Beck anymore and this thing with Moose is temporary.

"You think I should give it a try?" Andre asked Tori.

"Yeah. You and Jade both deserve a try at a relationship."

"I don't know, Tori. I just don't know." Andre said, rubbing his temples. "Wait. You're not just encouraging me to go with her so you could have Beck or Moose, are you?"

"What? First off, I'm not interested in Moose anymore, even though he is still hot! Second, Beck and I are just friends!"

"That's not what Jade and Cat told me," Andre said.

"Jade said she was cool with me and Beck hanging out. Beck and I were just two friends innocently hanging out," Tori told him.

"Yeah, she's cool with you guys hanging out… as friends. She said nothing about being cool with you two being boyfriend and girlfriend. And if it was so innocent, why did you guys have to hide it from Jade?"

"Because… she… ugh…" Tori got frustrated. "Don't change the subject! You're in love with Jade and you should ask her out!"

* * *

_Did she really go out on a date with Andre to Nozu? She wouldn't do that. She doesn't like Andre that way. Is that why she was cool with me and Tori hanging out? Because she already went out on a date with Andre? Why isn't her date with Moose done yet?_ Beck's thoughts rolled away, as he lied down on his bed, eating an apple. He didn't understand why he felt jealous of Moose and Andre. They were both his friends and so was Jade. Jade and him broke up, and he was sure that he didn't want to be with her anymore, but he was still a little jealous.

"Hey man," Moose greeted Beck, as he entered the RV.

"What's up? How was your date?" Beck asked, cooly.

"It was great. I gotta be honest with you man, I'm really starting to like this girl," Moose confessed.

_What? NO!_ Beck thought to himself. "That's great!" Beck lied.

"Yeah, we're going out tomorrow again," Moose informed Beck.

"Awesome," Beck faked. He had his fake smile on. "Too bad you're leaving on Thursday."

"Actually, I've been looking at the hockey teams here, and I'm thinking of auditioning."

"Cool!" Beck exclaimed, fakely.

"Yeah. So if the team accepts me, then I'm gonna live here permanently, and hopefully, continue dating Jade."

Beck stared down at the ground, thinking of Moose living here and continue dating Jade.

"Hey, I'm gonna go shower. I feel kind of dirty. Jade and I snuck into that house where _The Scissoring _was filmed." Moose grabbed the towel and headed out the door.

* * *

_Why did he keep that picture? _Jade questioned in her head. She was sure Beck was over her. _If he was really over me, then why would he keep the picture. No, Beck is over me. I'm sure of it_.She didn't want to get her hopes up, thinking there was still a chance with Beck. Beck made it clear to her that he wasn't interested in going back out with her. She shrugged off her thoughts of Beck and thought about Moose instead. She really enjoyed her date with Moose. She's starting to like him, for real.

* * *

Jade pulled up in her car onto Beck's driveway, in front of his RV. Beck was outside, fixing his convertible. Jade saw him with his jeans and tank top on. His hair falling nicely to one side as his tone arms used a wrench inside the hood of the car. Jade remembered watching him do this on Sunday mornings. She found him really attractive doing this, and even to this day, she still found him extremely attractive. She stopped her car before him and put her car in park. She looked away and wondered where Moose was.

Beck noticed her, and stopped what he was doing. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked over to her. She saw him coming, so she rolled down her window. "Hey, how's it going?" Beck asked, leaning his forearms against her door.

"Going great. You fixing your car?" Jade asked.

Beck nodded. "Sucks though. I used to have a girl here handing me my tools. Now, I gotta turn around and grab them myself," Beck told her. He made it obvious that he was referring to her.

"Well, it's called not being lazy," Jade answered in a snarky tone.

Beck chuckled. "Yeah, but that girl used to give me a kiss each time she handed me a tool." Beck smirked at her. He missed that. He couldn't deny that and he tried to make it clear to Jade that he missed that.

Jade rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile. She missed that too. They both missed the fun aspects of their relationship, but was too scared or too stubborn to admit it directly to them.

Moose walked out of the RV and toward Jade's car. "Hey!" he called out to Jade. Jade smiled back at him and unlocked the door. Beck stopped leaning against her car. Moose got into the passenger seat. Jade looked at him, and he leaned in to kiss her. Beck felt more than awkward standing there, watching them. He ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, bye kiddos!" he told them. Jade pulled out, and Beck watched them drive away together.

"God, I miss that girl," Beck said aloud as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Jade and Moose spent their date going through Venice. They walked around on the sand, play a little in the shallow water, and walked through the shops. They tried on ridiculous clothes, sunglasses, and hats. They had a great time with each other. On the sand, Beck tackled Jade down on the sand, playfully. They both laughed and started to make out with each other. She hadn't had fun like this, since… since, her and Beck were still happy in their relationship.

"So tomorrow, I'm gonna audition for the L.A. Hockey team," Moose informed Jade. "So that means, if I get in, I get to stay in L.A.!"

Jade smiled. It didn't occur to her before that Moose was going to leave soon. She was excited for him to stay, but not too excited.

* * *

Jade walked into the music room on Monday during lunch. She found Andre sitting at the piano playing some tunes.

"Hey, you texted me to meet you here," Jade said as she took a seat across Andre.

"Yeah, ugh, umm."

"Spit it out," Jade told him.

"I, ugh, umm, how was your weekend?" Andre asked. He started to feel wonky.

Jade chuckled. "You texted me to meet you here during lunch to ask me how my weekend was?"

Andre nodded.

Jade arched her brow at him, curious as to why he was acting so strange. "It was great. Moose is thinking of staying in L.A. He's actually auditioning for the hockey team right now."

"So you guys are gonna continue dating if he stays?" Andre asked.

"I don't see why not," Jade answered. "So why did you want me to meet you here?" Jade asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Umm," Andre said, stalling. He actually wanted to ask her out on a date, but after hearing about her and Moose. "Do you, ugh, you wanna work sing a song that I wrote for my music class?" Andre made up on the spot.

Jade smiled big. "Like before?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Andre replied.

"Sure," she told him. "Tomorrow?"

"Mmm-hmm," Andre answered.

"Alright. I'll meet you here tomorrow after school," Jade said, walking out of the music room.

_Great! Now I gotta go write a song by tomorrow afternoon,_ Andre thought to himself.

* * *

"Beck!" Jade called out to Beck as he walked to the classroom.

Beck turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell Moose that I can't hang out with him tomorrow?"

"Ok. I think he has auditions tomorrow, too, anyways. Why can't you hang out with him tomorrow?" Beck asked, curiously.

"I've got to help Andre record a song," Jade told him.

"Hey, ugh. Did you and Andre go out on a date to Nozu?"

Jade had a straight face on. "Who told you that?"

"So it's true?"

"What? I didn't say it was-"

"But you're not denying it either," Beck interrupted her.

Jade rolled her eyes. "What do you care anyways?"

Beck shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"Why?" Jade demanded. She knew there was a reason why he was asking out of the blue. "Tell me." She glared at him, giving him that stare she gave anyone, that made the person squirm.

"I just wanted to know," Beck rose his voice, beginning to get irritated. He hated how simple conversations between them could easily get tense. "You know what? Just never mind. I don't want to know."

"Whatever," Jade walked away from him. She didn't know what was up with Beck, but something was up and she really didn't want to put up with it. She didn't want to waste her breath on an argument. She hated how, even if they weren't in a relationship anymore, they still got on each other's cases and argued.

* * *

Andre drove to Tori's house that evening. He stormed to her front door and pounded repetitively.

Tori opened the door. "Geez, Andre. You don't have to pound my door like that."

Andre walked into her living room, and went straight to her piano. He set down the music sheets he had in his hand. "You need to help me write a song."

"For what?" Tori asked, joining Andre at the piano.

"I told Jade that I needed her to record a song that I made," Andre told her.

"Why did you do that?" Tori questioned.

"I was going to ask her out, but she told me about her and Moose going great and I chickened out. So I had to make up an excuse for telling her to meet me in the music room this morning."

"Oh geez," Tori said.

"You need to help me Tori. Please?!" Andre begged.

"Alright. Alright. Why am I always getting dragged into Jade's love life?" She asked herself out loud.

* * *

"Hey Moose, how was the audition?" Beck asked Moose, as Moose entered Beck's RV.

Moose sat down and started to take off his shoes. "I survived the first cut. I'm trying out again tomorrow."

"Congrats bro!"

"Thanks. Yeah, tomorrow will be the second cut. If I make it past that, I'm in," Moose told Beck. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little pain from practice.

"Oh. Jade wanted me to tell you that she couldn't hang out tomorrow," Beck informed Moose.

"Aww. Why not?"

"She has to help Andre record a song," Beck told Moose.

"Alright. Well, you wanna hang out tomorrow night, after I finish practice?" Moose asked Beck.

"Yeah man!" Beck responded.

* * *

"So we gonna do this?" Jade asked, as she walked into the music room.

Andre sat in front of the piano, playing a tune. "Yeah, you ready?"

Jade sat down next to Andre. She grabbed the microphone to make it come closer to them. Andre grabbed a pair of the big headphones and turned to Jade. He tucked one piece of hair behind Jade's ear and slid the headphones on to her head. They smiled at each other and for a quick brief moment, their eyes locked.

"Thanks," she told him.

"No prob," he replied. Andre pulled his eyes away from her and slipped on his headphones. He turned on the record button and started playing the song. Jade sang the lyrics that went with each note. She really liked the lyrics of this song. They recorded the song, over and over, making about 30 recordings. They finished a little past 8 o' clock.

"Is that good?" Jade asked, referring to the recordings.

"Fa'sho," Andre answered.

"I'm so hungry," Jade said, standing up, packing her bag.

"Me too. You wanna go eat at Nozu?" Andre asked.

"Sure," she answered.

* * *

At Nozu, they decided to share a bowl of soup. "Hey, so I gotta ask you something," Jade told Andre.

"What's up?" Andre asked.

Jade set her chopsticks down. "Did you tell Beck that you and I went out on a date together?"

Andre choked a little on his sushi. He swallowed it down. "No. I didn't. But Cat brought it up to Beck, that time they saw us here."

"Did you tell him we were on a date?" Jade questioned.

"No. I didn't. I swear. Why?"

" 'Cause Beck asked me if you and I went out on a date yesterday," Jade told Andre.

"What did you tell him?" Andre asked, curious as to whether she told him the truth or not.

"I told him it wasn't his business," Jade answered.

"So… is this a date?" Andre asked. He figured he shouldn't beat around the bush anymore.

"What?" Jade asked, setting her sushi down, surprised by that question. "Do you want it to be one?"

"Do you?" Andre answered her question with a question quickly.

Jade rose her right brow at him. "I asked you first."

"I asked you second," Andre replied.

Jade leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's up with you?" Jade asked Andre. She could tell something was up.

Andre started to feel wonky again. He leaned his elbows on the table and started to rub his temples.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked, starting to worry. She didn't want to carry him out if he fainted.

"I gotta go," Andre said. He rose up from his seat, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of Nozu as fast as he could.

_What the hell is up with him? _Jade thought to herself.

* * *

"Bro, guess what?" Moose said, entering Beck's RV.

"You made the team?" Beck questioned.

"I made the team!" Moose exclaimed.

Beck got up from his bed and gave Moose a man hug. "Congrats man!"

"Thanks," Moose replied.

"We should go celebrate. Burgers and fries on me," Beck offered.

"What's this place called?" Moose asked Beck, taking a big bite of burger.

"In and Out," Beck answered.

"This is one of the best burgers I've ever eaten," Moose said, continuing to munch on his burger. He was already on his third burger. Canadian hockey boys eat a lot.

"So, what is the plan for your hockey career?" Beck asked Moose.

"I signed a contract with the team. I have to stay at the team house, which is about 30 minutes away from your place, so I'll be close. I called my parents and told them about it. I got practice from 8AM-5PM," Moose explained.

"What about school?"

"Dropping out. I was never good at it. I failed remember?"

They both laughed. Beck took a sip of his drink, debating on if he should ask him about his plans with Jade. He gave in, and built up the courage to ask. "So what about you and Jade?" Beck asked, trying not to sound interested.

"I don't know. I really like her, like a lot. She's actually really fun to hang out with. Who would have known weird girls were fun?"

_Yeah, she's really fun_, Beck thought to himself.

"I guess, I gotta talk things out with her first," Moose said, stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Are you planning to get serious with her?" Beck asked, again trying to sound uninterested.

Moose shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I'd like that. Like I said, I have to talk to her about it," Moose told Beck. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering," Beck replied.

* * *

Andre pounded on Tori's door at 10:00PM. Tori answered and gestured for him to come in. Andre walked into her house and had the same wonky expression on his face.

"What happened now?" Tori asked him.

"Go make some cocoa," Andre ordered her.

Tori went to the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. "What happened?" she asked again, hoping to get an answer.

Andre joined her in the kitchen. He explained to her every single detail about his afternoon/evening with Jade and how it ended. "What do I do Tori?!" Andre cried out. "What do I do?"

"Do you really like Jade?"

"Mm-hmm," Andre answered in a wonky tone. He took a big gulp of his cocoa.

"Andre, just ask her out!"

"But what about her and Moose?" Andre reminded Tori.

"Just do it. Be a man. They're not official!"

With that encouragement, Andre set out on a mission and determination to finally get the girl he'd been crushing on for a long time.

* * *

Moose tagged along with Beck to school, since he didn't have hockey practice today. He bought some flowers for Jade. Beck told Moose that Jade didn't like flowers, but Moose wasn't convinced.

Moose tapped Jade on the shoulder, with her back facing him. She turned around, and grinned big seeing him standing in front of her with a bouquet of red roses. "Hey babe," Moose greeted her.

_So he calls her babe now?_ Beck thought to himself. He found himself in an awkward position, standing next to Moose.

Jade tippy-toed to kiss give him a kiss. "Thanks. How did try-outs go?"

"I made the team!" Moose exclaimed.

"Congrats!" Jade congratulated him with a big hug and kiss.

Moose's phone started to ring. "It's my mom, I gotta get this." He handed Jade the flowers and walked off to talk to his mom.

Beck and Jade were left, standing alone together. "I warned him you didn't like flowers, but he didn't believe me," Beck told Jade.

Jade speculated the flowers. "Whatever. It's the thought that counts." She turned around and tossed the flowers into her locker.

Beck shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, you guys getting serious?" Beck asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. We've only been on like two dates," Jade answered.

"Do you want to get serious with him?" Beck asked.

"I'd like that. Wait, why do you want to know?"

"No reason," Beck answered quickly. "I gotta go," Beck said, walking away.

_What the hell is up with everyone lately?_ Jade asked herself.

* * *

Moose and Jade were hanging out together at Asphalt Café, sitting at a table alone, and away from the others.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, officially?" Moose asked Jade.

"Do you want me to be?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah," Moose answered, shyly. "You're not like most girls. I actually like your weirdness. I like you, a lot."

"Then yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend," Jade answered, with a big smile on her face. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, and smiled even bigger after kissing him.

* * *

The bell rang indicating that school was over. She walked to her locker and put her books away. Moose left to go hang out with Beck.

"Hey Jade!" Tori greeted her.

"What do you want?" Jade asked. Her tone clearly indicating she didn't want to be bothered.

"Anthony said you left something in the music room and that you have to go pick it up now," Tori walked away, quickly, making sure to get away before Jade could respond or ask questions.

* * *

Jade wondered why Anthony, the music teacher, would want her to pick it up now. As she walked to the music room, she thought about what she could have left behind. She pushed opened the door and found Andre standing by the piano.

"Hey Andre, do you know what I left behind?" Jade asked him. She searched the room for something that belonged to her. "I don't even know what it is, but Tori said Anthony said I gotta get it now," Jade told him.

Andre walked up to her and grabbed her, to stop her from looking around. Jade stopped, and wondered why Andre stopped her and was holding her hand.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked him.

Andre let go of her hands. "Look, we've known each for a long time and we're friends right?"

"Right," Jade answered.

"Well, I… I've had…I" Andre was beginning to stutter.

"What?" Jade demanded, beginning to get irritated.

Andre leaned in for a kiss and pressed his lips against hers, gently. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Jade kissed him back. She liked how big and juicy his lips were. It was something she wasn't used to. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were kissing for about 2 minutes, before Jade got her senses back. She pulled away from him. "Wait, I can't do this," Jade told him, reminding herself that she was with Moose now. She was Moose's girlfriend. "Where is this coming from?"

"Jade… I… I… I'm in love with you," Andre finally said.

"What?" Jade said, shocked.

"I've been in love with you since last year; when I asked you to record a song for me the first time. Remember that song I sang with Tori, 365 days?"

Jade nodded, remembering him performing it.

"That song was for you. I just changed all the times I said 'Jade' to 'baby,' " Andre told her.

"What?" Jade repeated, not believing any of this. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't. You were with Beck and Beck was my best friend. I didn't want to be a bad person," Andre said.

Jade stared at the ground, finding all of this hard to believe. "Why now?"

"Well, I thought those feelings I had for you were gone… but then we started to hang out and we went on dates, secretly, after you and Beck broke up, and I… I started to develop feelings for you again… and I started to feel wonky when I saw you with Moose… and I just wanted to try be with you, before I lost my chance," Andre told her.

This was a lot to take in and grasp. Her and Andre went on a dates, but she thought they were innocent dates. They didn't kiss or anything like that, so she didn't think much of it. She couldn't believe she was so blind to this. She's usually keen on these things.

"So… did I loose my chance with you?" Andre asked her.

"I… I'm with Moose now. I'm his girlfriend. I gotta go," Jade got out of the room as fast as she could. She couldn't take it. She admitted to herself that there were times when she looked at Andre as more than a friend, but she never ever considered being his girlfriend. She felt guilty for kissing Andre. She completely betrayed Moose.

_Andre's my friend. He's always been my friend. He's been just a friend. Nothing more_, Jade said in her head, as she thought about her kiss with Andre. _But he wrote me a song, and sang it to me, technically. Why does he wait until now to say something? _She thought more about Andre, and wondered if she had the same feelings.

* * *

"You and Jade are official?" Beck asked.

"Yep," Moose answered.

_Official…_ That word echoed in his head. _Moose and Jade are officially girlfriend and boyfriend... I'm happy for them. Am I? No. I should be happy for them. Shouldn't I be happy for them? They're both my friends. _Beck felt jealousy bubbling inside him. He also felt a little sting, knowing that Jade has officially moved on.

"Why aren't you with her right now?" Beck asked.

"She texted me saying she had to get something after school. Plus, I got called in for a late practice at 6PM-9PM," Moose told him.

"That sucks. You in the mood to practice?"

"It won't really be a practice. I think it's just some team bonding."

* * *

Jade needed to tell Moose. She couldn't live with this guilt. Sure, she didn't feel guilty for hurting someone physically. She valued relationships and she knew that if she were in Moose's place, she'd want to know. She drove straight to Beck's RV. When she pulled up, she turned off her headlights and her engine. She found it hard to get out of her vehicle.

Beck head a car outside his RV, so he went to go check who it was. He looked through his bulletproof windows and saw that it was Jade's car outside his RV. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked good. He walked out of his RV and went straight to her car.

When he stood next to her car door, he noticed she was looking down and fidgeting with her hands. He knocked on her window. She looked and saw it was Beck. She rolled down her window.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"Ugh…" Jade hesitated to answer. "I need to talk to Moose."

"He's not here. He got called in for a last minute practice," Beck informed her.

"Oh," she replied. She stared down, not saying anything.

Beck wondered what she was thinking. He could see that it was something important.

"I'm just gonna go," Jade said. She lifted her keys and put them in the ignition.

"No," Beck replied. Jade stopped before turning on the ignition.

_Shoot! Say something, you idiot_, Beck told himself in his head. "Come in. Let's just hang out," Beck offered. He wanted to hang out with her. He missed hanging out with her. He looked at this as an opportunity to hang out as just friends, for once.

"Us? Hanging out? Just the two of us?"

Beck nodded. "I don't see why not. We're friends right?"

"Right," Jade answered.

Beck opened her car door. "Come on," he said, gesturing for her to get out of her car.

_I guess I'll just wait for Moose, _Jade said in her head. She got out of her car and went to his RV. He shut her door and followed her to his RV.

She stood in his RV, feeling a little awkward. Beck walked past her and sat down on his bed. "Why are you standing? Come. Sit down." He patted the area next to him.

She walked to his bed and sat down next to him. "This is awkward!" Jade said, bluntly.

"Let's make it fun," Beck said.

"How?" Jade asked.

Taking her by surprise, Beck grabbed her and started to give her a noogie. He rubbed his knuckles against the top of her head.

"Beck!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Stop!"

They both laughed together. He missed touching her soft hair.

"Stop acting like a child!" Jade shouted, laughing.

He laughed with her, taking her into his arms. Her body was on his, as he had one arm around her shoulders. She tried to stop him by pushing his arm away from her head, but he persisted. They were both having fun together, for once. They hadn't had fun together in a long time.

Eventually, she ended up on top of him, with their faces about two inches away from each other. Beck gave in and stopped. They could feel each other's breath on each other. Their eyes were locked on each other. They're lips watering and longing for a kiss. Beck tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear to get a better view of her beautiful kiss.

"I gotta go," Jade said, getting off of him. She headed out the door.

Beck rose up. "Why?" He stood up to walk over to her.

She turned around and found him right in front of her. "I just… I gotta go," Jade told him. As she turned around, Beck grabbed her arm to turn her around, grabbed the back of her head, and pressed his lips against hers. It started as a harsh kiss, that only carried the longing and desire that's been building up over the past few months. She kissed him back, playing with his tongue, the way she knew he liked it. Jade came to her senses, stopped, and pulled away.

"God! Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" Jade said aloud. She turned around and left Beck standing there alone.

_Everyone?_ Beck questioned in his head, wondering who she was referring to.

* * *

On her drive home, Jade thought about Moose, Andre, and Beck. Three guys who were interested in her. Despite her having to choose between the three guys, she was surprised to discover that there was no competition. She knew whom she wanted. She knew whose lips she couldn't live without. She called up Moose to tell him everything. He understood and they broke up.

* * *

At midnight she drove to the place where her heart resided. She got out of her car, seeing the guy she wanted standing outside alone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as she walked toward him.

She didn't answer. Instead she grinned at him, jumped on him, and kissed him passionately. He held her in his arms, missing this and happy to have her where they both knew she belonged.

"I love you, Beck Oliver," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too, Jade West," he replied, with a big smile on his face. He kissed her again, and that love they shared back then, were still in the air that night.

* * *

**What did you guys think of my first One Shot? **  
**Please let me know. **

**Give me Reviews!**

* * *

**Read my other fan fictions if you have the chance.**

* * *

**For my followers:**

**I am still working on: **  
**- Resurface Feelings or Swept Under the Rug**  
**- In-Laws? I think Not!**  
**- New Girl Walking**  
**- Jathan story (from my Torn in Between the Two fanfic)**

**So Stay Tuned!**


End file.
